Gravity falls: the only way to get over this
by dipper pinefall
Summary: This is a A.U dipper & Mable are 15, dipper knows how play guitar, take after time traveling pig, dipper is depressed Cuz he sacrifices his chance of being with his girl of his dreams so the way he can explain how he feels is by playing guitar, but certain red head see how sad he is but doesn't know the whole reason why he's depressed till she starts to spy on him, rate, comment
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU (a August is a alternate universe) in this AU dipper is 15 same as Mable, 

everything that went down in gravity falls still happen but in this AU dipper knows how to play the acoustic guitar, 

the things is he only plays it when he's depressed only Mable knows, 

but not for long when a friendly red head finds him on the roof and she is sad to her best friend like this. P.S this takes place after (time traveling pig) enjoy. 

dipper pov "these gots to be the worst day in my life" Dipper thought to him self seeing his crush go on the tunnel of love with "Robbie" "he just had to come out of nowhere with that stupid snow cone" Dipper thought. 

then a over joyed sister tackled him " THANK YOU DIPPER, THANK YOU DIPPER, THANK YOU!!!" as she holding him in a bear hug barley getting any air. as Dipper feels the life gets squeezed out of him ( literally ) the only word he can say are " mab... le... ai..r... "gasp" can't.... breath" as he struggles to breath, Mable finally let go of her dorky brother smile wide and picks up her pet pig waddles next to her. 

dipper him self couldn't help him to put a small small on his face for what he did for his sister, but that smile didn't last long till he see wendy and Robbie walking together holding hands this caused dipper to flinch as she walk with him, dipper sighs trying his best not show one tear, 

Mable see his expression and looks to where dippers eyes are glued she starts to feel bad for him Cuz sacrifice his chance to get his crush for her. 

she looks back at dipper who has his head down now and the thing Mable can do is hug him as tight as she can and apologize to him " Dipper, am so sorry" as she holds him she can hear him sniff a litter bit but he stops and broke apart from the embrace and wipes the tears from his face and breaths in and looks Mable in the eye and tells her "Mable, don't be sorry for me... be happy I did that for you I can't see my twin in so much misery... besides wendy can't date robbie for the whole summer right" as he puts on a small smile on his face tell his sis that he's okay, 

but Mable didn't buy it she can see how hurt he is just buy looking him the eyes she was ready to protest but dipper immediately stop when he puts a finger on her lips and tells her "Mable, am fine... I just.. need some time alone" Mable new by he meant by it, 

he has going to play guitar again, but she knew he was right he just needs time and if means he has to go though depression she knew he will be over it a lot fast if he plays is acoustic guitar, 

so the only thing she can say is "alright" as dipper walks away he takes one last look a wendy and Robbie, 

he just sigh and continues to walk to the shacks front door, he's greeting by a friendly handyman named soos "sup dipper, hey I thought you where hanging with wendy?" this of course made dipper flinch at the thought wendy and Robbie so instead saying something dipper just remain silents and just walk past soos to his attic room, soos is dumbstruck at this Cuz dipper never ignores him, 

as he was ready to go talk to him he takes a look out side and sees wendy with robbie holding hands, 

after seeing this he immediately knows what's up as he looks away he sees dipper holding a acoustic guitar as he head to the ladder to roof where he can be in private but soos puts a hand his shoulder and say "are you good dude" Dipper turn a his head over his shoulder and says "am fine, soos... don't worry about me, go have fun outside I just need to be alone right now, thanks for asking tho" soos just nods and let him be as dipper make his way up the way up the ladder he opens the hatch and walks to the edge looking down at everyone and he spots her in a instance so sit on the edge of the lounge chair and starts tuning his guitar after he's done he thinks for a minute before he knows what to sing 

wendys POV 

"Robbie's a pretty cool dude, to be honest I was litter shocked when he ask me out but guess I should give him a chance, like we been friend since grade 9" 

as wendy and Robbie where hang out robbie said 

"hey wendy u wanna go hang with guys" 

wendy of course thought for a moment before saying 

"sure, why not, you get the van I'll go get my jacket I don't want to leave it again" 

as she walks to the shack she totally remember she just ditch dipper "wow I can't believe I just forgot about him, ugh.. I hope he's not mad at me" 

she continues to the shack, when a certain brunette came up to with a big saying 

"hey wendy, look at my new pet pig, you know what I named him I'll give you a hint, it starts with a w.. and end with addles" 

wendy just smiled at this and chuckled before saying 

"yo dude, that's so cool, but I was wondering if seen dipper I need to apologize for ditching him" 

Mable just looked at her before she spoke again 

"nope sorry, I seen him earlier tho I think he's inside" 

Mable hates lies but she thinks wendy should talk to her brother, wendy just look at her like she hiding something but she shrugs it off and leave before she thank Mable as wendy went inside to look for dipper and find her jacket looks at the ladder and sees that the curtain open and a light coming from it, 

she started climbing the ladder by half she can here a beautiful melody she get to the top and she see dipper play on acoustic guitar, 

looking so depressed like hey lost a relative, 

well that was until he started singing I don't want to be awake again, 

  I spend my days with my head in my hands. 

  If I go outside I'll fall apart. 

  I am mostly scared of passing time,  

the world it seems gets more unkind. 

  Inevitable tragedy will soon be mine.  

as he sing and play the guitar I hear in his voice how he sounded so hurt and as he hums before starts the next versus I look at his cheeks and I can see how he was steaming tears down his face 

I am looking for an easy place,  

to mask my thoughts behind my face. 

  Oh brown baked column of victory.  

Maybe I should just pack up and run away again,  

and let you forget that you where once my friend.  

Then watch another go on and do better without me. 

  these time he put his head down, keeps his eye closed before looks up and continues singing But I could not go away, 

not if I wanted to.  

I can hide from friends but I cannot hide from you. 

  These chemical reactions are dividing me.  

Self-deprecating thoughts are interrupting all the time,  

emphasizing all the traits that I wish weren't mine.  

They speak louder than everybody  I try to keep my eyes closed as my outlook isn't bright,  

compulsively complaining when I haven't got the right.  

I hate the way that I think and act. 

  I want to end reality but I feel hesitant,  

optimistic that the future will be more concerned than the present, 

  and so for today I'll remain intact. 

and like that he strums the guitar one more time, 

he sniff once after taking a breath and put the acoustic guitar beside him and wipes the tears from his face, 

then he lays on the lounge chair before passing out because of the crying made so exhausted. 

as wendy Cuz look at him she felt a wave of guilt hit her, 

just looking at her best friend so sad, she thought to herself 

"did I do this, I must have I totally forgot about him now he's hurt, what kind of person am I" 

she felt like crying because but she didn't she just look at him one last time before climbing back down and grabbing her jacket and heading out side to Robbie's van, as she hopped in robbie ask her something "hay babe what took you so long, that geek hold you back" 

wendy just scoffed at that comment and told him 

"no robbie it just took me while find jacket and don't call him that he gots a name" 

Robbie was taking back at that and said sarcastically 

"whatever" 

as they drove off wendy couldn't get that image out of head of seeing dipper so sad and hurt she was so deep in her thoughts, 

she ignored robbie and she didn't even notice till tambry snap her out of it "wendy, wendy, wendy!" 

as wendy was finally snap out of her thoughts she look at tambry was like always glued to her phone, 

seeing lee and nate still daring Thompson to do stupid stuffstuff like always, I look at tambry and say 

"oh sorry, totally zoned out there, so what's up" 


	2. Chapter 2

dipper P.O.V 

I wake up, I started looking around its dark and chilly its night, 

I look up and see how the stars lighting the night sky, 

I look at my favorite consolation the big dipper I just look at it for a moment before taking a look at my watch to see how long I've been up here, 

I gasp at the time it's 1 am, last time I check it was only 4 pm

"I can't believe I've been up here for 9 hours, I guess I should go in side now" 

I let a sigh I get ready to leave until I see shadow behind me I immediately yelp and get jump, 

then out of know where I see a bright flash blind me, and immediately knew who it was, 

"seriously Mable, how long have you been there?" 

she just giggles and says 

"long enough to now that your still talk in your sleep, soo.. how you holding about.. you know?" 

I just sigh and sit down 

"I feel like she totally forgot about me, I feel like idiot for falling in love for her, I feel like... like.. this is the worst feeling ever, like you can torture me all you want, but this will hurt more then that" 

Mable just put her hand on my shoulder and squeezes before saying 

"hey bro bro, don't say that, look if it make you feel better, wendy was looking for you earlier" 

I just turn around and look at her with a small smile on my face, like almost a weight has been lifted from my chest, _almost,_

I just look at Mable 

"thanks Mable i.. I needed that, but you still never answered my question correctly , HOW.LONG.HAVE.YOU.BEEN.THERE!, and how many photos did you take?!" 

Mable just laughs and then looks at my watch, then looks next to her side where I seen at least a pile of photos of me sleeping, before say 

"not long only 4 hours, and that is only a quarter of the pictures I took hahaha I already gave candy half of them hahaha" 

my eyes widen at that last comment before yelling

"WAIT,WHAT!?, MABLE!" 

as I was ready to grab the photos I tripped I soon as I tried to step forward, 

I hit roof face first and Mable said as fast as she could before booking it to the ladder 

" _ITSGETTINGLATENIGHTDIPPER"_

I look at my shoes and the laces were all tide, as frustrated I was I couldn't help but smile and think, 

_" damn this time she actually thought ahead this time" _

as I chuckled to myself I untie the laces and yawn, man after 9 hours of sleeping you think you'll be wide awake, so as I grab my guitar and head down the ladder iI head to Mable and my room I see Mable already fast sleep Cuz after many nights of sleeping with her I know if she faking it or not, I thought for a moment, 

" _"hmm I wonder were she hind those photos, ah forget it I'll be looking all night I still won't find em_ " 

as I put my guitar next to my bed I lay on my bed and think of the one thing on my mind, wendy 

"was she looking for me, or was Mable saying that to make me feel better, whatever I'll find out tomorrow when she comes to work if Mable was right, but now am to tired" 

as I thrift off to sleep the last thing that pops in my head is seeing robbie and wendy holding hand, 

this of course made me flinch once more before turning to my side before shedding one more tear for the day and just like that I was fast asleep 

Wendy's P.O.V 

as I arrive back at my house after hanging out with the guys and Robbie, having a usually day causing Havoc around the town of Gravity Falls, 

it was so funny watching old man mcgucket running around with a blind fold on thinking he was blind running in to everything in the junkyard, 

as I go inside totally forgot what was bothering me as I made my way to my room I immediately land on my bed face first, 

and immediately past out, 

next day 

dippers P.O.V 

I wake up feeling well rested and I pick up watch to check the time I see that it's only 5, 

I look to my side across the to ssee Mable still sleeping, and I think to myself, 

_"well that's a first I actually woke up before Mable, well might as get up now, I can't sleep now since I slept 13 hours already" _

as I make my way down to the kitchen I open the fridge to get some milk but after I close the fridge I see a not on the fridge saying

 _" Dipper you slacker, I don't know where you went, since you took of I want your lazy bone outside after your down eat and pick up all the trash out side and chop me up a big pile of wood it better be done by 12 pm or else am not paying you" _

_"P.S this is grunkle stan"_

 _as I scoff I roll my eyes and took a pen from my vest pocket and wrote_

 _"you don't pay me at all"_

as I grab the cereal from the cupboard and pour some coffee in a cup 

I sat down and ate 

Wendy's P.O.V 

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off, as I get up and stretch and rub my eyes I look at the time 7 pm I get up from my bed and change in my usual alter my jeans, white wives beater and my green flannel, 

after I changed I head down stairs and got my some thing to eat then took off to work, 

after 15 mins of biking I got to my place of work the mystery shack 

but there something I was amazed about the whole yawn was clean, 

I swear it would've been trash all over thus place and stan would have told me to clean it all up, 

I was ready to walk in side till a heard a loud chopping sound in the back, so like curious as I am go around and I see dipper spliting wood, 

but when I was looking at him, he has shirtless as my eyes widen, 

I try to look away , but I couldn't I just kept starting and each time he split a wood block in one swing 

_"not even my twerp brothers can do that"_

as I thought to my, I look at his chest and it made me blush,

I seen he had abs a full six pack 

I snap my self out of my thoughts when I reminded myself am in a relationship with robbie, 

so I just back up and went to the cashier to begin my shift 

Dipper P.O.V 

as I finally finished with spliting wood and staking it I head inside and look at the time it was 10:30 pm

"man lucky I woke up early today or else I'll be still out there" 

as I thought to myself, 

I went and headed to my room to get some clothes and take a shower to get the sweat off me , 

after my shower I walked out to see Mable with a cheerful smile on her face and I felt like I was going to tackled again so ask Mable 

"uhh.. Mable what are doing?" 

she just looks at me and says 

"well are going to see what wendy want to say?" 

I just look at her for a moment before saying 

"Mable am not going to ask her what she want she wanted to tell me yesterday, am just going to play it off cool and if she doesn't say anything I will just know you lied to me to make me feel better" 

Mable just looks at me dumbstruck before saying 

"what!? you really think I'll lie to you about that!?" 

I just cross my arm before I spoke 

"I don't know, we'll see, lets go" 

as I walk to the gift shop part of the shack to see wendy in her same spot like always, 

so dipper of course says 

"hey wendy" 

she just looks at me and puts on a small smiles and the sayings 

" hey, what's up dipper" 

Dipper replies 

"oh nothing just finished my work that I don't get payed for that's all, you what's up" 

she just laughs puts on smile and says 

"good oh did I tell you am going out with robbie now, he was like totally nervous when he came up to me and ask me you should have seen it" 

Dipper of just muttered under his breath 

" _I did,  I bet that's mable told me what you wanted to tell me about" _

_as dipper look at Mable and gave her a looks telling her_

 _"yeah Mable she wanted to talk to me about her relationship right" _

kind of faces 

he just sigh and looks back at wendy asks her a question 

"hey wendy, do you wanna have movie night tonight I got the evil dead 1 2 original ones, yeah know if, Your not busy?" 

wendy replies 

"yeah, sure am down" 

Dipper smile and says 

"cool" 


	3. Chapter 3

dipper P.O.V 

as the day light continued to burn I couldn't cease to think of tonight with the girl of my dreams, I totally forgot that i was at work until stan suddenly snap me out of my thoughts "hey! dipper don't you notice the mone... I mean these lovely customers" I look like a total amateur just admiring wendy that whole time " _I hope she didn't notice me_ " as I thought to myself, but who can't help but not admire her long well treated crimson red hair, as if it's burning flames that will burn for eternity, those Emerald eyes that are brighter and more unique then Stars the themselves, that amazing hourglass form, the freckles on each side of the cheeks that made her look like perfection and just like that am day dreaming again. 

"Dipper keep your eyes on the prize!" stan yell annoyed with me, but as much I just wanted tell him " _I'm_ " I finally get back to focusing on my job, I look at the impatient customers the only thing I can think how say like the little smart ass I am " sorry but not sorry but am back from my 5 minutes break that'll be 30$ for each person to have a tour of the mysterious _mystery shack_ " as person after person gave away there money like chumps to look at the fake exhibit, about 3 hours went by and the last chump spent 100$ for a cheep dollar store snow glob wendy look at the time and she was ready to check out, suddenly a certain cheerful brunette call wendy to her room "wendy!, come up here I need to show you something, **and only** _wendy, that means no dipper_ " as wendy giggled dipper just rolled his eye and just continued on being nose deep in his journal. (this journal is were he writes his lyrics, just letting you know) 

Wendy's P.O.V 

as wendy make her way up stairs to see what Mable wants, by the time enters the twins shared bedroom she looks around but she didn't notice Mable behind the door until she slammed the door closed and locking it, before glaring at her, " _all shit, she looks pissed at me"_ as wendy thought, but her thoughts were cut short from Mable yelling 

" wendy, what the fuck!" as I gulp the only thing I managed to stutter was "w-what, I d-didn't do a-anything" After she said she will soon regret it Mable replied with annoyed tune in here voice "yeah wendy, that's the thing you didn't do anything, you made me look like a lying asshole" wendy still didn't know what she what was she was so pissed off about "wow, Mable, chill dude, I don't even know what your talking about, wanna explain first" Mable just looked more ticked off before explaining "ugh! did you already forget to apologize to dipper for ditching him, REMEMBER! ah duh" 

and just like wendy when she seen dipper crying on the roof yesterday, then immediately face plating hands to her face, now she feels like a real jackass after saying" oh god, am such a asshole I was totally hanging with the guys and I forgot, am so sorry Mable" Mable just replies by saying " uh, wendy thanks for the apologies but am not the one you need to apologize to" wendy immediately knows what that means she was to go and talk to dipper. 

as wendy makes her way down stairs to apologize to dipper for ditching him, she goes to the last place she see him, 

as she walks in to the gift shop she doesn't see him anywhere, so she goes outside and yells for him "DIPPER!" she totally does see him sitting on the porch couch still writing in his journal till after he speaks "holy wendy, am maybe a dork but am not deft" as he chuckles to him self before he put his journal away in his vest pocket, wendy just sigh before she talked "sorry, and can we talk?" Dipper just shrugs and says "yeah sure, what's up?" wendy just sat next to him then starts sighing then speaking" hey, um... dipper I just want to say sorry" Dipper immediately knew what she was apologizing about, but thought he should act like he doesn't know what she's talking about "uh, for what?" 

wendy look him in the eye and explains why shes apologizing "am sorry for ditching you yesterday, that was not cool of me, I feel like a jackass" Dipper looks at her for a moment till he talks " wendy, it all cool, it's water under Bridge, but you could do something for me to pay me back for that" wendy continues to look at dipper eyes before she get curious of what he wants "what is it?" Dipper puts on a small smile to comfort her "remember when I asked you if you want to have a movie night, just show up" she just smiled and nod before she left she looks at him one last till she shows up for movie night. 

dipper P.O.V 

as dipper watched his dream girl bike off in the distance the only thing on his mind is "well at least she only knows half of why I am depressed, or that I made a song why" as dipper walk inside he seen his twin sister standing there with her arm crossed and giving him a dirt glare he immediately knew he has to apologize to her for acting the same way she acting now "(sighs) alright, alright I maybe overreacted am sorry, I was wrong and you were right" as he scratch the back of his head, Mable walks up to him and uncrossed her arm, while she quits glaring, and just looks dipper in the eye " do you real think I would lie to you dipper am your sister, your twin, we don't keep secret from each other remember" Dipper is now the one who feels like a jackass and he just looks at her sad expression on her face, and says "Mable, am sorry, your I should always trust you, (sigh) and I guess I owe you one don't I" 

"oh big time" she replies and dipper says " yeah, I thought so, awkward sibling hug?" Mable just smile "awkward sibling hug" as they hug they said at the same time " PAT PAT" 


End file.
